For One More Day
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: What if you can spend one day with anyone? Well Piper, Phoebe and Paige get that wish... Piper gets a visit from Grams, Phoebe gets to spend time with Patti, and well Paige, she gets to meet the sister she never knew...Until today! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1, The Day Before

FOR ONE MORE DAY

*I sorta got inspired from a made to tv movie I saw a couple of years ago and I thought I'd put a twist on it for the girls. hope you enjoy*

WHAT IF YOU CAN SPEND ONE DAY WITH SOMEONE WHO DIED? WOULD IT BE SOMEONE FAMOUS? SOMEONE YOU'RE RELATED TO? OR SOMEONE WHO NEEDS A SECOND CHANCE?

*PHOEBE*

Phoebe Halliwell and her husband, Coop are getting themselves ready to end the night, Phoebe's putting some cocoa butter on her pregnant stomach (she's seven months and showing) while Coop is getting undressed from a hard day of looking for a job.

Phoebe: "How was your search today?"

Coop: "Hard. I believe this recession we're in has something to do with it, but i'm not complaining. I'm going to find a job tomorrow. What are your plans?"

Phoebe: "Well Elise says I can work from home for now until after the baby's born. We still have to think of a name for her."

Pheobe says as she put the bottle of cocoa on the dresser next to her and then laying down in bed, Coop gets in bed with her.

Coop: "I'm thinking of a P name. So what are you going to do by yourself tomorrow?"

Phoebe: "I have no idea. I think i'll just spend the day relaxing by myself before the baby comes. And thinking of some cute girl names that start with P."

Coop: "Portia. What do you think of that?"

Phoebe: "I like it. What do you think of Priscilla?"

Coop: "That's cute,too."

Phoebe: "Well we'll come up with a name soon, we don't have to rush, we still have time."

Coop: "You're right."

Phoebe: "I'm so nervous, I'm going to be a mother."

Coop: "There's nothing to be nervous about, it's going to come naturally."

Phoebe: "Yeah, I just wish that I had my mom around to help me."

Coop: "You don't need your mom, look at Piper, she's raising her boys just fine."

Phoebe: "You're right."

They both look at each other lovingly as they lay in bed.

Coop: "You're so beautiful."

Phoebe: "You're not so bad looking yourself."

Coop: "Thanks. Good night my love."

Phoebe: "Good night."

*PAIGE*

Paige Matthews-Mitchel is walking around her apartment that she shares with her husband, Henry. Paige is six months pregnant and loving every moment of it. Paige walks by the kitchen table, sits down and grabs an orange from the center bowl and starts peeling it while she watches her husband pour a glass of milk for himself. He looks at her.

Henry: "Do you want a glass, babe?"

Paige: "No, thanks. I'm fine."

Henry: "Ok."

Henry then puts the milk carton back into the fridge and then sits down at the table with his wife.

Henry:"What are you thinking of?"

Paige: "Prue..."

Henry: "You're eldest sister who passed away. Why?"

Paige: "It's just that, i've never gotten to know her, since she died before I found out I was a Halliwell. From what I hear though she was a great sister."

Henry: "Well maybe you can just do a spell where you can talk to her. You are a witch."

Paige: "It's not that simple Henry."

She says taking a piece of the orange and eats it.

Paige: "I can't use my magic for personal reasons."

Henry: "Oh. Well, I guess you can only learn of her through stories."

Paige: "I just wish that I could've gotten to know her."

Henry: "If there was something I could do, let me know."

Paige: "I will."

Henry heads off to bed. Paige drinks the rest of his milk that he left on the table. She looks at the orange in her hand, thinking of her sister that she only knows by information.

Paige: "If I only knew you, Prue."

*PIPER*

Piper and Leo are laying in their bed sleeping when Wyatt comes into their room, jumping on their bed and wakes them up.

Wyatt: "Mommy, daddy, I had a bad dream."

Leo: "It's alright, son."

Piper: "What did you dream about?"

Wyatt: "A demon attacked and hurt you and mommy."

Wyatt says looking at his dad. Piper sits up and we see her pregnant stomach, she's six months along and is enojying every single second it the third time around. She turns on the lamp next to the bed.

Piper: "Wyatt, your getting too big to sleep with mommy and daddy."

Leo: "It's not going to hurt for one more night."

Wyatt: "Please."

Wyatt says making a cute face. Leo starts making almost the same identical puppy dog face. Piper gives in.

Piper: "Ok. Sure. Just for one more night. I have no idea how Grams did all this."

Leo: "She had help."

Piper: "What help? After my mom died, she raised us all by herself."

Leo: "Ok. She didn't have help. But she did it."

Piper: "I'm going to be juggling three kids soon. I need to start getting things in order for her. Her. We're finally having a girl."

Piper says going in for a kiss with Leo but Wyatt pops his head up in between and sneaks a kiss.

Piper: "Are you excited to have a little sister?"

Wyatt: "No. Girls suck."

Leo: "That's not nice. Girls rule."

Piper and Leo look at each other and smile. Piper turns out the lamp and lays down to go back to sleep.

Piper: "I just wish I knew how grams did it."

Piper says to herself and then goes to bed.


	2. Chapter 2, A Cinderella Day

**PHOEBE**

The next morning Phoebe wakes up to find Coop gone for the day. She sits up in bed and looks around, she has the place to herself and has no idea what to do. She thinks to herself, 'things are totally going to be different in a couple of months' and then gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom, she uses it and then brushes her teeth. When she's done she walks out and heads to the kitchen, she sees into the living room. Someone is sitting on the couch looking at her and Coop's wedding pictures. Phoebe is startled.

Phoebe: "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Patti Halliwell turns her head and looks at her daughter. Phoebe's mouth's drop.

Phoebe: "Mom. What are you doing here?"

Patti gets off the couch and walks by her pregnant daughter.

Patti: "The elders sent me. As a brief gift."

Phoebe: "What do you mean?"

Patti: "I'm only going to be here till midnight. It's like a Cinderella deal."

Phoebe: "You're my pumpkin."

Patti: "Exactly. Look at you, my baby's having a baby."

Patti says putting her arms out. Phoebe goes into hug her and actually feels her mother's skin. She embraces her hug and takes it in. Her mother's here.

Patti: "And the husband, he's a looker."

Phoebe: "I know."

Patti: "This is going to be one beautiful grand daughter."

Patti says after the hug is over putting her hand on Phoebe's stomach. Phoebe starts crying a little. Patti brings her hand up and dries her daughter's tears.

Patti: "Don't cry. I'll be back after this. I'm in your dreams every night. And i'll visit her and her future sisters. I'm always going to be apart of your life, Phoebe."

Phoebe: "I know. I missed you."

Patti: "And I miss you and your sisters every day."

Phoebe: "I can't believe i'm so lucky. Let's go visit Paige and Piper."

Phoebe says trying to pull her mother towards the front door. Patti stays where she's standing.

Patti: "I'm sorry, Phoebe. I can't. I'm only here for you."

Phoebe: "What? Why? That's not fair."

Patti: "It might not be fair but the elders have other plans for your sisters."

Phoebe: "Other plans."

She says with a confusing look on her face.

**PAIGE**

Paige Matthews is brushing her teeth as her husband walks close to her. Paige leans against the edge of the doorframe as Henry walks by her and kisses her forehead.

Henry: "I'm heading off. What are you doing today?"

Paige: "I'm going to relax around the house. I might go get a massage or pedicure or something to relax."

Henry: "Sounds relaxing."

Paige: "I know."

Henry: "Enjoy yourself."

Paige "I will."

Henry walks out of the bedroom and leaves the apartment Paige spits the tooth paste out of her mouth and then rinses her mouth. She then walks to the kitchen and opens the refridgerator door and looks inside, leaning in as much as she can without hurting herself. She grabs the carton of eggs and begins to walk to the table when she notices Prue standing in front of her, she drops the eggs and almost half of them break.

Paige: "P-Prue. Are you real?"

Prue: "Yeah. As real as can be."

Paige: "What are you doing here? Your dead?"

Prue: "The elders sent me. I'm a gift for today."

Paige: "A gift? For what?"

Prue: "For everything you've done to protect the world. You deserve it. I'm here for you."

Paige: "I can't believe it, my eldest sister, my eldest half sister."

Paige says correcting herself.

Prue: "Does it really make a difference?"

Paige: "No. So how long do we have?"

Prue: "Til midnight. It's your Cinderella Story."

Paige: "I love that fairy tale."

Prue: "Why would they send you to me? Out me, Piper and Phoebe i'd think you'd go to Piper. You two were incrediably close."

Prue: "We were. We are. It's just, i've never gotten to know you. And you made a wish to get to know me better, remember?"

Paige: "I did. I just didn't know they were actually listening."

Prue: "Well they were listening and I was watching."

Paige gets a confused look on her face.

Prue: "I like watching my sisters and my nephews. I swear Wyatt and Chris look so much like Piper and Leo. Sometimes I wish I could've been around for their births. Being apart of thier lives."

Paige: "You still can. Piper mentions you a lot to them, you can visit them in their dreams and you could visit mine one day. You are apart of this family."

Prue: "I know and thank you. Now little sister, tell me about your life..."

Paige: "What do you want to know?"

**PIPER**

Piper wakes up smelling something cooking in the kitchen, she sits up in bed and doesn't see Leo or Wyatt there so she's assuming he and the boys are making breakfeast. She gets out of bed and slides her robe on and heads downstairs. Once in the hallway close to the kitchen Piper announces herself.

Piper: "Something smells really good."

She walks into the kitchen to see Grams standing by the island putting bacon on a plate with scrambled eggs and pancakes. Piper gets a surprised look on her face.

Piper: "Grams, what are you doing here? Where's Leo and the boys?"

Grams: "I spoken to Leo and he promised to take the boys out for the day."

She says putting the pan down on an empty spot.

Piper: "The day. Why?"

Grams: "Because the elders heard you last night and decieded to send me as a gift. Tada. Now I made breakfeast, please tell me your hungry."

Piper: "I'm pregnant and starving."

Grams: "Of course you are. Finally with a female heir."

Piper: "Grams."

Grams: "What? Can't I be exicted for you. As far as I can remember you wanted a little girl. And remember when you went into the future and saw a little girl."

Piper: "That was ages ago. And yes i'm excited. I already have a name for her."

Grams: "Of course you do. It's Penelope.

Piper: "Prudence."

They both say the names at the same time. Grams looks at Piper.

Grams: "Your going to name your first and probably only daughter after Prue. The bad seed."

Piper: "Grams. If anyone was a bad seed, it was Phoebe."

Grams: "I know. I just needed it sound a little overly dramatic. You know for effect."

Piper: "I've always considered on the name Prudence Melinda since I thought Wyatt was a girl. And Penelope Melinda doesn't even sound right."

Grams: "Yes it does, just drop the Melinda. Listen to it, Pen-el-ope. And you can always call her Penny for short. Or even if you are weird like your sisters Lupe."

Piper: "Lupe. We're not even hispanic."

Grams: "Just consider it. Please."

Piper: "I'll think about considering it."

Grams: "You'll think about considering it, that's just ludacris."

Piper gives her a look.

Grams: "Fine i'll drop the subject. For now. We only have a day to spend together. Let's eat."

Piper: "That sounds like a good idea. How about after we go see Phoebe and Paige. They are going to be happy to see you."

Grams: "Piper. I'm only here for you."

Piper: "For me. So I can't share you."

Grams: "No. The elder's sent me to spend time with only you. You wished for me, here I am."

Piper: "That's not fair."

Grams: "That's the rules. Besides your sister's have thier own visitors."

Piper gets a confused look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3, The We Connection

***PHOEBE***

Patti and Phoebe are sitting on the couch talking. Phoebe's shown her mother every picture in the house of her Coop together, of her and her sisters and of the baby's ultra sound. Phoebe is excited that her mother is here, if only for a day. She's enjoying it. They are both drinking tea and just enjoying each other's company.

Phoebe: "So, mom. How's Prue doing? Grams?"

Patti: "There fine. Prue's dating Andy, of course. Everyone knew they were destined to be together. And Grams well, she's always sneaking down to Earth for numerous reasons that I know of."

Phoebe: "You can sneak back to Earth. How?"

Patti: "Well there's the obvious, distract the guardian and get out. Or you can just come by talking to the person in charge."

Phoebe: "God?"

Patti: "No. There's a man in charge of visits. If you want to come to Earth you have to go through him. And he can either give or not give you permission to come."

Phoebe: "But what about a spell? How would that work?"

Patti: "Magic, well, the guy in charge can either let them through or not. Depends on the situation and what's going on. Like when Piper tried to bring Prue back, she couldn't. When you tried to contact me and you got my mother. She was in charge of the situation."

Phoebe: "Ok. That makes sense. But Grams is really sneaking out. What is she doing when she sneaks out."

Patti: "For all I know she could be visiting you guys but if we want to visit in dreams there's a whole different guy to go to. And it's so much simplier to go through him."

Phoebe: "That seems like a lot of work."

Patti: "It kind of is. But we were a special case this time, the Elder's are in a higher anarchy than the guys. They just popped us to talk to them and then to you."

Phoebe catches wind on the 'us' part.

Phoebe: "What do you mean, us?"

Patti: "Oh, did I say that? I didn't mean that."

Phoebe: "Yes you did. Tell me mom."

Patti: "Ok, you got it out of me. Grams is visting Piper and Prue's visiting Paige. The Elder's sent us to each of you. But you can't see them today. Only me."

Phoebe: "When were you going to tell me this?"

Patti: "I was going to avoid the conversation if it came up."

Phoebe: "Avoidance. Mom, do you know how much I would love to see Prue and Grams right now. But I guess it's kinda of cool I got you."

Patti: "It's amazing, isn't it."

Phoebe: "It really is."

She says and they share a hug.

***PAIGE***

Paige and Prue are sitting at the kitchen table talking.

Paige: "Piper's told me the story of you and Andy a million times. It's so romantic."

Prue: "It is a little. I guess. I love that our love can still go on life after death."

Paige: "That's why it's so romantic."

Prue: "If you find that romantic, Grams has at least half of her ex husband's, or at least the ones who died during their marriage trying to get after her. It's really funny watching her run around trying to avoid them."

Paige: "Seriously. That sounds like a nightmare. I can't believe we have a lot in common. For the most part."

Prue: "It's fun getting to know you better, Paige."

Paige: "It's great here, too. You know sometimes I wonder how different life would have been if mom wouldn't have given me up. Would we have become the Power of Four? Would she still be alive? You?"

Prue: "Sometimes its fun to think of things like that. Because you'll never really know. Even tough magic is apart of your life, you can't fix everything."

Paige: "I know. Tell me one of your secrets. That not even Piper knows."

Prue: "One that Piper doesn't even know...let me see..."

Prue begins to think back to when she was alive.

Prue: "If I tell you, you can't tell Phoebe."

Paige: "I can't tell Phoebe."

Prue: "Pinkie promise on it."

Prue says putting her hand with her pinkie out. Paige puts her's out and connects them.

Paige: "Not only do I swear, but i'll tell you one of my secrets."

Prue: "Truce."

They both drop their arms.

Prue: "I made out with Cole once. I can't remember when exactly but we made out."

Paige: "Oh My God. Why would you do that? "

Prue: "It was the heat of the moment and him and Phoebe weren't even dating at the time. I remember that much. Now spill sister."

Paige: "Ok. I still contact my dead adoptive parents. I use magic of course to talk to them, and the recent one was at least a month ago. To let them know how me and the baby were doing. I know it's against the rules but they need to know how i'm doing and I would rather tell them to their dead faces than for them to find out. You know?"

Prue: "Yeah. I understand. You'll do whatever you can to see them. I miss Piper so bad. And I wish that I could see my nephews face to face."

Paige: "Then let's go see them."

Paige says almost getting up. Prue stops her.

Prue: "We can't. I'm not allowed to see Piper or anyone else but you, today at least."

Paige: "Why? That's insane."

Prue: "Because it's the rules. And even tough i've broken my fair share of rules, this one can't be broken or else."

Paige: "Or else what?"

Prue: "We...I, won't be allowed to visit you or Piper, or anyone else on Earth ever again. That's why."

Paige catches up on the we part.

Paige: "Why'd you say 'we'"?

Prue: "I didn't mean to."

***PIPER***

Grams is looking at the pictures of Wyatt and Chris and is in amazement of how much they've grown up over the past couple of years. They are sitting in the living room. Piper takes a sip of tea and then places the cup on the coffee table.

Grams: "The boys have gotten so big, Piper."

Piper: "I know. Wyatt's in Pre Kindergarten and Chris is still in day care but time has defiantly flown by fast. Next thing I know all three of my babies are going to be teenagers and moving out, and getting married. Grams. How did you handle us growing up?"

Piper says getting emotional and almost crying.

Grams: "Piper, I had my hands full of you three. If Phoebe wasn't getting in trouble every day, Prue was running off to Andy's and getting into God knows what kind of mess. You were the only child that I knew where she was every second of the day. You were either at home with me cooking, cleaning, spending time with your dear old Grams. While your sisters were bad asses. I swear i'm not surprised either one of them didn't get pregnant in their teens."

Grams puts the book down and looks at Piper.

Grams: "Do you remember my friend Mitch?"

Piper: "Was he the guy with the son my age?"

Grams: "Yes. I was going to introduce you to him, you know, before the accident."

Piper: "Before the car accident. The one that killed him and his brother."

Grams: "Yes. Well, Mitchel was a cop. And he would call me every single night and tell me he caught Phoebe stealing a car, or from a store, or anything that she did. I kept him close so I can keep an eye on her. That was my only way without using magic."

Piper: "Why couldn't you just give us our powers? I could have totally been popular then."

Grams: "That's why. Personal reasons. That's the only thing teenagers think of, themselves."

Piper: "I'm going to have a handful. Three children with magic. Wow. I can see it one day Wyatt or Chris might orb their sister to another country or something worse."

Grams gets up and walks over to Piper and hugs her, as she sits on the couch next to her.

Grams: "Everything is going to be fine. You have a wonderful husband who will help you raise your three beautiful children. Wyatt, Christopher and little Penelope."

Piper: "Grams. Seriously, i'm not naming her Penelope. And I won't call her Penny, or El or even Lupe. Her name will be Prudence Melinda. And we will call her either Prue or Mel, and if we felt like it, Linda."

Piper says getting out of her grip and standing up in front of her.

Grams: "Ok. I'm sorry. There's no need to be harsh Piper. I'm not going to bother you about the name again."

Piper: "Promise."

Grams: "I promise. And plus you think when I come to Earth all I want to do is hang out with you. Sometimes I sneak out and go to the Casino."

Piper gets a shocked look on her face.

Piper: "You sneak out of Heaven. How? Why?"

Grams: "Numerous ways. Reasons. Number one: Exes. Following me constantly, trying to get to take them back. It's complete nagging, it's drives me crazy being down my neck like i'm an apple or something. Number two: Gambling is in my blood. It gives me a release to be back on Earth playing the game I love. So don't judge me."

Piper begins to smile.

Piper: "I can't believe you. You're a compulsive gambler and your sneaking out of Heaven. Seriously, Grams can't you get in trouble if you get caught."

Grams: "I've been doing it for years. And I don't think they'll send me to Hell now."

Grams smiles.


	4. Chapter 4, MidNight Approches

****PIPER****

Piper has been sitting in the conservatory just thinking, she sees Grams watering some plants and looks at her.

Piper: "How do you Gamble when your a ghost?"

Grams: "You decided to ask that now?"

Grams puts the water pot on a table and walks by Piper.

Piper: "I was just sitting here thinking. And that came to mind. Even tough you can pick things up people will bump into you and there's many other possibilities."

Grams: "Well, if you really want to know. I borrow a body."

Piper: "You borrow a body. What?"

Grams: "I go to the morgue or sometimes they let me."

Piper: "What? How does someone let you?"

Grams: "Did you know when your high on drugs you see ghost? Most street walkers do drugs and I just simply ask them and they let me borrow their bodies. It might be disgusting at first but I deal with it. As long as I get to play Craps, Black Jack, my sweet lucky spot."

Piper: "What do you do with the money you win?"

Grams: "I give it away. It's no use keeping it. I can't spend money in Heaven and I don't believe in material things. So I go to different Churches and give them the money. Unless, the Crackhead who's body i've borrowed has children that she doesn't take care of. I give it to them. The children not the crackhead. You know I do have a heart."

Piper: "You know what, i'll give Prudence Melinda a second middle name."

Grams: "A what?"

Piper: "Her full name will be Prudence Melinda-Penelope. So she'll have the options of many different nick names."

Grams: "Thank you."

She says smiling. Piper smiles as well.

Piper: "We have a minute until midnight. Are you ready to say goodbye?"

Grams: "Goodbye. Please. We're going to see each other again. How about i'll see you soon?"

Piper: "I like that."

Piper stands up and walks by Grams and hugs her, closes her eyes. The grandfather clock chimes and its now officially mid night.

Piper: "I love you, Grams."

Grams: "I love you, too."

Grams disappears in Piper's arms. She opens her eyes and doesn't see her Grams. She drops her arms and looks around. Leo walks down the stairs and walks by Piper and kisses her.

Piper: "When did you get home?"

Leo: "Around 8. I asked Wyatt to orb us into his bedroom to go to bed. So we wouldn't bother you and Penny."

Piper: "You told him that."

Leo: "Yeah."

Piper: "And he's sleeping."

Leo: "I had to bribe him with ice cream but it worked."

Piper: "How do you know he's not awake and eating ice cream he orbed to himself?"

Leo: "I didn't think of that."

Piper: "Of course you didn't."

Piper and Leo head upstairs to check on Wyatt.

****PAIGE****

Paige exits the bathroom and notices on the clock on the wall that it's 5 minutes till midnight. She looks at Prue who is standing up adoring the pictures on the wall of Paige and their sisters. Prue touches a picture of the three of them together and then looks at Paige.

Prue: "You know I love you."

Paige: "I didn't. But now I know."

She says smiling.

Prue: "It's a few minutes until I have to go. I was thinking I might go visit Piper and Phoebe in their sleeps tonight. It's been a while."

Paige: "That sounds like a good plan. I had fun getting to know you, Prue. You are amazing."

Prue: "Thanks, your not so bad yourself, kid."

Paige walks closer to her sister and hugs her. After they break apart, they look at each other.

Paige: "I'll never forget this day. And just so you know I'll remember you, when I have a girl i'll give her your name for their...middle name."

Prue: "Because Prudence isn't that attractive. I know I got tease as a kid, a lot."

Paige: "You would've been a great older sister."

Prue: "What are you talking about? I am a great older sister."

Prue smiles. Paige giggles a little.

Paige: "I wish you could've met Henry. He's amazing."

Prue: "He seems amazing. From all the stories I heard today."

Paige: "Yeah...So. One minute left..."

Prue: "Yeah. I know. We've said our goodbye's. Do you want to hug it out?"

Paige: "I'd thought you never ask."

Paige and Prue hug and don't let go. They both close their eyes. 5...4...3...

Prue: "I love you."

Paige: "I love you, too."

2...1...Ding...Ding...The clock chimes midnight and Paige's arms fall to her side, Prue is gone. When she opens her eyes a few tears fall out and Henry walks into the house.

Henry: "Hey, how was your day?"

Paige: "Amazing."

Henry: "Are you crying?"

Paige: "Yeah. But i'm fine. I just... I had the best day ever."

Henry: "I had a long day, i'm ready for bed. Are you?"

Paige: "I'm tired. C'mon."

Paige and Henry head off to the bedroom.

****PHOEBE****

It's 11:55 and Phoebe and Patti are both sitting on the couch, looking at each other. Patti looks at her daughter.

Patti: "I can't believe how grown you are. Your having a child of your own. I could cry."

Phoebe: "But you can't."

Patti: "Your still my baby girl."

Phoebe: "Mom. I'll always be your baby girl. I'm just upset that my daughter will never get to know her grandmother."

Patti: "I'll visit her. In her dreams. I'll be there for her, the way I was for you."

Phoebe: "That's the thing. I didn't have you for as long as Piper and Prue had. How do you think Paige feels? She didn't even know you."

Patti: "I know. And i'm doing my best to be here for you girls now. As much as I can."

Phoebe: "I know. I just, I miss you sometimes. And I cry a lot. And not just because i'm pregnant."

She says getting emotional.

Phoebe: "Like now. I love Grams. I do. I just, sometimes I needed a mother growing up. Why do you think I acted out a lot? It's because I didn't have a mother."

Patti: "Everything's fine, baby. I'll be here for you."

Patti says putting her hand on Phoebe's heart.

Patti: "Whenever your lonely, whenever you want someone with you. I'll be in here. And the few memories you had growing up, and the memory of today. I'll never leave you."

Phoebe: "Promise."

Patti: "I promise."

Phoebe: "I don't want you to go."

Patti: "I'll come back."

Phoebe: "What?"

Patti puts her hands on Phoebe's stomach. Phoebe's crying.

Patti: "When this baby is born, you'll have a piece of me with you."

Phoebe: "I know."

Patti and Phoebe share a hug...5...4...3...

Phoebe: "Can I keep you?"

2...1...Patti's gone. Phoebe continue's crying. Coop walks into the apartment and looks at Phoebe.

Coop: "What's the matter?"

Phoebe: "I'm fine."

She says drying her eyes.

Phoebe: "I had a great day."

Coop: "The Elder's said they had plans for you."

Phoebe: "Really."

Coop: "Yeah. They kept me busy today when I wasn't applying for jobs. I should get a call, I put in atleast 6 applications today."

Phoebe: "That's good."

Coop: "I'm beat. Are you ready for bed?"

Phoebe: "Yeah."

Phoebe gets off of the couch and follows Coop into the bedroom. She stops in the hall and looks at the picture of her and Patti together. She touches it for a moment.

Coop: "Honey?"

Phoebe: "Coming. What do you think of the name, Patricia?"

Phoebe heads off to the bedroom.

THE END!

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**And ten bonus points if anyone knows where the line "Can I keep you?" is from. From where I referenced it.  
**


End file.
